


Soldier AU anyone?

by AK_all_the_way



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Soldier AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK_all_the_way/pseuds/AK_all_the_way
Summary: Someone write one pleeaaaseee!





	Soldier AU anyone?

Can someone please write a sanvers soldier AU, where Alex is in the army. Cmon admit it you all want it as much as I do!


End file.
